Recently, as the capacity of a smart card mounted in a mobile communication terminal has greatly increased, an SCWS (Smart Card Web Server) is provided inside the smart card, so that various service applications can be installed in the smart card. The SCWS provides various web pages and drives various applications through a browser of the mobile communication terminal acting as a client.
In other words, a web server and a browser (HTTP Client) are installed in a smart card and a mobile communication terminal, respectively, so that the smart card and the mobile communication terminal provide a web service through HTTP communication therebetween.
However, according to the prior art described above, the web server installed in the smart card communicates with a remote administration server located in a remote plate, and spends a long time parsing an HTTP message header due to a double structure of the HTTP message header. In addition, as many sockets for HTTP request/response as the number of contents for smart card-user terminal services are required, and applications, which are installed in the smart card and compatible with the HTTP clients, must be developed according to the types and versions of the HTTP clients.